


what a lovely soldier!

by fuyuhiccup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Short, medival au!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiccup/pseuds/fuyuhiccup
Summary: medival au oneshot! i’m listening to old timey music and got a burst of motivation  so have this tiny oneshot lol
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 14





	what a lovely soldier!

“please! come forth.” ouma exclaimed as he clasped his hands together. i am saihara shuichi, a professional knight in the royal guard. 

the prince hopped off of his elavated throne and approached me. he was quite short, for someone his age. i had to look down to meet him in the eye.

“the surrounding kingdoms sure have taken a liking to you and your fencing style. i sure do hope we’ll be able to keep you for a little while longer.” he said as he got alarmingly close to my face.

an almost audible gulp escaped my mouth. everyone was in love with the king and his family, sure. but, whenever i talk about it with the rest of the guard, they give me weird looks. am i doing something wrong? my face flushed a little as he giggled. my face was masked by a helmet, thank god.

“you really are a prodigy, hm? only 17 and apart of the professional guard..” he said, inching closer, now on the tip of his toes.

i muster out a small chuckle, my face as red as one of the tomato’s my mother used to pick.

he childishly stepped back, almost tripping on his feet.

“now, run along! i’m sure you have something to do other than just stand there. i have to meet with my father. till’ we meet again!” he giggled, running up the spiraled staircase.

his silly cape arose as he ran. i slowly walk out of the throne room, and walk back to town.

i pause for a moment.

_maybe i am in love with him._


End file.
